eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulo Omaren
A Storm Lord and Beric's teacher. History Lassite's Gala While at Varen Lassite's gala, Paulo is intrigued by Beric and approaches him flirtatiously. She questions what the son of a general is doing kidnapping the ward of a king, and Beric admits those reports have been exaggerated. She tells him to get her a drink and explain his side of the story.Ep. 25 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 1 Beric mentions her ornate rapier and she tells him it's a famiy heirloom, but notes that he doesn't have a sword of his own. He tells her he wasn't sure if it was appropriate attire, and she laughs and says this is Stormreach - everyone is armed. If he needs protecting, though, she's here for him. He comments that he's capable of handling himself. She starts sauntering off but comments over her shoulder, "I bet you are." Training Beric Paulo takes Beric as a student in Stormreach, teaching him the art of the sword. They slowly build trust with one another. That trust wavers when Paulo seems happy that her rival is gone after Beric helps kill Yorrick Amanatu, but is strengthened when she confides in him that she has Boranel stashed away, and wants Beric's help in hiding him.Ep. 56 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Two Retaking Stormreach After she's brought back from Dolurrh by Urik, the trust between her and Beric is broken and they decide it's best to split up. She goes to Wroat and spends her time with Boranel, planning on how to take back Stormreach from the Riedrans.Ep 109 Rising Tides Chapter Two Resurrection Several hours after Paulo is killed, Beric takes her to Gram to attempt a resurrection spell. It fails, even though Gram is sure she had the correct components and did the ritual perfectly. In Dolurrh, Melysse Miron had decided to not let Paulo return to the living. With her new power her attitude towards resurrection had changed, and she was keeping souls that normally would be free to be returned. Urik took issue with this and ripped open a portal to Eberron for Paulo to cross through.On the bright side, Paulo is pretty sure Beric's mom likes her. Items * Ornate rapier that she got from her great-grandfather, who had it crafted for himself.He was "the sort of adventurer who loved gold." * Speaking Stone create by Booyah. Trivia * She also showed up in Eric and Philip's 3-year-long campaign, also as a love interest for one of Philip's characters. That was in text form and didn't require the face-to-face flirting that happened on the podcast, though. Appearances * Ep. 25 Trials and Tribulations Chapter 1 * Ep. 53 Whispers of a Reckoning Chapter Four * Ep. 56 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Two * Ep. 57 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Three * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 61 The Raven’s Toll Chapter One * Ep. 63 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Three * Ep. 64 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Four * Ep. 69 The Brelish Job Chapter Two * Ep. 73 The Brelish Job Chapter Six * Ep. 77 The Brelish Job Chapter Ten * Ep. 83 The Five Runes Chapter Two * Ep. 84 The Five Runes Chapter Three * Ep. 85 The Five Runes Chapter Four * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven * Ep. 100 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Two * Ep 109 Rising Tides Chapter Two (Through a Sending spell) Please note, list is not up to date. Quotes "I will not lie to you and say that I will miss Yorrick Amanatu. My eyes will shed no tears for the man that caused my family such heartache for generations. You ask if this is about getting rid of a rival. I say it's about a higher calling. It's about protecting Stormreach from outside influence. From invasion. But where your upbringing shows, Beric, where your binary morality confuses you is that those two things can be exclusive, or should be exclusive. I got rid of a danger to the city. Was he my rival? Yes. Was it wholly about that? No. Is it an added benefit? Absolutely." —''Ep. 53 Whispers of a Reckoning Chapter Four'' References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Human